Para Tão Longo Amorr
by Naty Weasley
Summary: Pós DH O casamento de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger


**Para tão longo amor...**

_"Para tão longo amor, tão curta a vida."_

_(Camões) _

Hermione estava realmente nervosa. Seu estomago estava embrulhado, e foi só então ao parar para pensar nisso que se lembrou que não comera nada o dia todo.

_ Pensar ._Realmente pela primeira vez na vida ela não estava conseguindo pensar. Seu cérebro estava tão saturado de nervoso e ansiedade que não tinha tempo para mais nada.

-Mione, já são 11:45, acho que está na hora de colocar o vestido, a cerimônia será dentro de 45 minutos. –Ginny Potter entrou no aposento, e encontrou uma Hermione ainda de roupão.

A ruiva foi até a cama onde estava uma caixa branca, e a abriu. Dela, tirou um belo vestido branco em estilo tomara que caia todo bordado de flores. Arrumou a sandália também branca no pé da cama e olhou para a amiga, que parecia à beira de lágrimas.

-Hermione porque você está chorando?

-Ainda não estou Ginny, e também não pretendo borrar toda essa maquiagem que levou tempo suficiente para eu ter lido "Hogwarts uma história".

Ginny riu e arrancou um sorrisinho da morena.

-Então, qual o problema? Não era pra você estar chorando, hoje é o dia do seu casamento. É normal se sentir nervosa, mais você não precisa ficar assim.

-Ginny, eu me lembro muito bem que no dia do seu casamento com o Harry você quase jogou sua mãe pela janela.

Elas riram novamente e Ginny argumentou:

-Mione, você tem que admitir que minha mãe estava mais atrapalhando do que ajudando. i "Oh! Minha filinha está se casando! Você está pronta para isso querida? É muita responsabilidade, blá blá blá." .- Ginny fez uma voz fingida imitando a da mãe.

Hermione preferiu não responder. Agora que se descontraíra um pouco, sentia seu cérebro voltar a pensar, mas não em nada relaxante.

-Ginny, você acha mesmo que tudo vai dar certo? – A idéia de meses de trabalho neste casamento, a idéia de desapontar Ron era dolorosa de mais.

A amiga sorriu bondosamente, mas logo seu sorriso inocente se tornou malicioso:

-Não foi você que disse que Ron era tudo que você queria, que ela era tudo que você precisava, que tinha momentos que você sentia viver por ele? Não foi você, futura senhora Weasley, que disse que os beijos dele, a pegada dele, o jeito sensu...

-Fui eu sim... Eu amo ele de mais, mais eu estou com medo.

-Você sabe perfeitamente que ele te ama não sabe?

Hermione sorriu, disso ela tinha certeza.

_Flashback_

_ Hermione e Ron estavam deitados na cama da casa deles. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele e os dois estavam apenas cobertos pelo lençol._

_Era um sábado à tarde de muita chuva, e resolveram passar a tarde juntos na casa que eles moravam._

_Hoje era o aniversário de namoro de 4 anos deles, e nada melhor do que comemorar a dois._

_Ele estava fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela, com o olhar um pouco perdido na chuva que caía lá fora, enquanto ela passava a mão delicadamente sob o abdômen dele._

_E que abdômen! Todo retalhado em músculos, que terminavam em duas entradas, uma de cada lado. Hermione amava tudo dele, aquele rosto, aqueles cabelos, aqueles olhos, aquele corpo, aqueles músculos. Tudo. Ela o amava por inteiro. _

_Adorava passar tardes, noites, manhãs ao lado dele e b só /b dele._

_Há muito tempo descobrira que ele era o homem certo para ela, mas quando passaram a viver juntos, dois anos atrás ela teve certeza._

_Todo dia a vida deles era diferente, apesar da rotina. Ele a surpreendia sempre com um presente, com um agrado ou simplesmente elogiando-a pelos mínimos detalhes. Ela procurava não deixar o trabalho atrapalha-los, recusara há pouco tempo uma promoção, que a faria ser chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, pois sabia que teria que trabalhar dobrado, e isso sacrificaria o tempo sagrado que passava com ele; além do mais ela aprendera a cozinhar magnificamente bem, só para poder agrada-lo. _

_Ron não sonhava mais em se tornar rico. A situação deles era estável, com os dois trabalhando no Ministério da Magia. _

_Eles se amavam, ela tinha certeza disso. Depois de tudo que passaram, ele continuou ali ao lado dela. Durante um tempo fora ausente mais esse tempo era muito pouco se comparado aos 11 anos que se conheciam._

_Ron se mexeu um pouco na cama e abaixou o olhar para a namorada, que também passou a olhar para ele._

_-Mi, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.. uma coisa um pouco séria sabe. –O rosto dele estava meio pálido e ela sentiu que algo o preocupava, o que seria?_

_-Pode falar meu amor._

_Ela continuou a olhar para ele, só que agora ligeiramente preocupada ao notar o tom esverdeado que invadiu o rosto dele._

_-É que bom... Enfim.. Nós estamos com 22 anos agora e sabe.. Eu acho que já somos adultos.. E temos nossas próprias vidas.. E já até..._

_-Ron, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está preocupado com algo? –Ela perguntou agora decididamente preocupada, fazia anos que Ron não a enrolava na hora de falar algo._

_Ele levantou e deixou aquele corpo que deixava Hermione sem ar todinho a mostra, foi até o bolso de sua calça pegou algo e voltou para a cama com a mão fechada, de maneira que Hermione não conseguia ver o que era._

_Ele sentou se na cama com uma postura mais séria, e ela fez o mesmo._

_-Hermione Jean Granger você quer ser a minha mulher pra sempre? Você quer casar comigo?_

_Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas ao mesmo tempo em que os de Ron se encheram de pavor, e se ela não quisesse?_

_-É claro que eu quero. Lógico que sim Ron. –Ela respirou fundo no meio de toda a afobação que tomava conta de seu corpo, procurou os olhos azuis dele e olhando diretamente neles continuou - Eu Te amo Ronald. E eu quero ser sua mulher, só sua, pro resto da minha vida._

_-Eu também te amo de mais.-Ele abriu a caixinha que estava em sua mãe e colocou o anel de noivado nela, enquanto ela sorria admirada._

_Os dois se beijaram e logo estavam deitados um sobre o outro novamente, comemorando o inicio de um novo período na vida deles. _

_Fim do Flashback/_

Depois de se lembrar disso Hermione se sentiu mais segura de si.

Ela sabia que independente do que acontecesse daqui pra frente ele estaria sempre lá com ela. Independente das dificuldades, das pequenas briguinhas... De tudo.

Olhou no relógio e já era 12:15, faltavam 15 minutos. Olhou para sua melhor amiga, e viu um sorriso bonito, muito parecido com o de Ron, se formar nos lábios dela.

-Me ajuda a por o vestido? –A morena perguntou à ruiva.

s2

Nos jardins da Toca se encontravam mais ou menos umas 30 pessoas, que estavam se acomodando nas cadeiras postas lá mais cedo.

No pequeno altar estava Ronald Weasley, que estava com as orelhas da cor de uma pimenta vermelha.

-E se ela não vier Harry? E se ela decidir que eu não sou a pessoa certa para ela? E se ela se tocar que eu sou um babaca horroroso perto dela?

Atrás dele, o padrinho Harry Potter riu. Sabia que o amigo estava nervoso, e sempre convivera com o exagero de Ron em tudo.

-Calma cara. Ela vai vir. É normal ficar nervoso. No meu casamento eu também fiquei nervoso. Um pouquinho mais do que você é claro, contando que finalmente no dia seguinte 4 dos irmãos dela e o pai saberiam que a preciosidade da família não era mais virgem, e que o culpado seria eu.

Ron riu a contragosto. Ele já sabia que muito antes do casamento sua irmã não era mais virgem. Era isso que dava namorar com a melhor amiga de sua irmã, e não saber o que é extensão de um telefone.

Os pensamentos de Ron não seguiram à diante porque neste exato momento uma música começou a tocar, e ele se lembrou do dia em que a ouvira pela primeira vez:

_Flashback_

_Ron e Hermione estavam num pub de Londres, o lugar era parecido com a Casa de Chá da Madame Pudifoot, exceto pela decoração._

_Uma música lenta começou a tocar e Hermione disse ao pé do ouvido de Ron:_

_-Você conhece essa música?_

_Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça, e ela continuou:_

_-Ela me lembra nós. Vamos dançar. _

_Fim do flashback_

_My love  
There's only you in my life, _

_The only thing that's right_

Ginny veio entrando pelo tapete vermelho, trajava um vestido amarelo clarinho e seus cabelos estavam presos por uma trança, nas mãos ela trazia uma cesta de flores com as alianças.

_My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

Ela andava vagarosamente e quando chegou ao altar se posicionou ao lado de Harry.

As entranhas de Ron pareciam ter desaparecido, quando a figura de Hermione Granger apareceu junto a de seu pai na porta do corredor.

_And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you_

_No one else will do_

A música falava exatamente o que ele sentia por ela. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele viu lágrimas brilharem neles. Ela estava magnífica. Ela sempre fora magnífica.

_ And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care _

Aquele brilho que seu sorriso lhe transmitia, aquele calor que o corpo dela emanava, os sentimentos.. Tudo.

Ele a amava e era por isso que queria que ela fosse sua para sempre.

_Oh, yes you will always be  
My endless love _

Hermione sentia tantos sentimentos misturados dentro de si que sabia que a qualquer momento não controlaria as lágrimas que insistiam em querer descer sob seu rosto.

_Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives had just begun  
Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
_

Ela chegou ao altar nos braços do Sr.Weasley, que olhou para a garota com ternura, já que ela sempre fora como uma filha para todos eles. Ron a olhava feito um bobo. Finalmente ela se tornaria sua mulher.

_ And love  
I'll be a fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
You know I don't mind_

-Cuide bem dela querido. –Arthur disse sorrindo.

-Ela é a pedra mais preciosa para mim pai.

Ambos sorriram, e as insistentes lágrimas caíram assim que Ron deu um beijo na testa dela e a pegou pela mão.

_ 'Cause you  
You mean the world to me  
Oh, I know  
I know I found in you  
My endless love. _

O mesmo homenzinho de vestes pretas que realizara o enterro de Dumbledore, o casamento de Fleur e Bill, e posteriormente o enterro de Fred, Tonks e Lupin, começou a falar:

-Estamos aqui reunidos para unir duas almas em uma só. –Ele fez uma reverencia a Ron e a Hermione. –Duas almas que através do amar desejam tornar-se uma só.

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça.

-Hermione Jean Granger, você aceita se casar com Ronald Bilius Weasley?

-Sim.

_And love  
I'll be a fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
You know I don't mind _

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, você aceita se casar com Hermione Jean Granger?

-Sim.

_And yes  
You'll be the only one _

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, você aceita se casar com Hermione Jean Granger?

-Sim.

_'Cause no one can't deny  
This love I have inside_

-Podem trocar as alianças.

Ginny levou as alianças até eles e Hermione começou com seus votos:

-Ron. –Ela parou, respirou fundo e sorriu no meio de suas lágrimas, e continuou – Você foi é e sempre será tudo pra mim. Por quê? Porque foi você que me fez ver o mundo de uma outra forma, foi você que me mostrou caminhos desconhecidos, foi você que fez eu me perder ao te encontrar, foi em você que eu me apoiei quando o mundo desabou, foi por você que eu continuei, e o mais importante, foi só por você que eu me apaixonei. As sensações que você me fez experimentar, os desejos que você me fez buscar, os sentimentos que em mim você despertou, ninguém, nenhum outro seria capaz de ter feito. E foram tantos obstáculos que enfrentamos pra estarmos juntos hoje. Foram tantas barreiras, que tinham horas que eu pensava em desistir. Mas eu já não podia mais. Foi sem querer, foi inocentemente que eu me apaixonei por você. Eu conheci você há tanto tempo, mais mesmo quando havia acabado de te conhecer parecia que já te conhecia. Estranho? Acho que não. Você me fez acreditar em destino. Você me fez sorrir enquanto a maioria chorava. Você me fez feliz quando eu já nem esperava mais... Muito obrigada por tudo isso. Eu sei que agora eu estou no meu lugar. Porque meu lugar é ao seu lado. Eu te amo.

Quando terminou de colocar a aliança viu uma pequena lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de** seu umarido **

-Bom Mione, primeiro preciso que você me desculpe. Nunca fui bom com palavras, talvez elas não saiam tão boas quanto as suas... Mais mesmo assim... Elas são puras e verdadeiras, tudo que eu sinto. – ele para, olha para o chão e continua com mais determinação. – Há 11 anos, eu entrava para Hogwarts, e aquele dia talvez tenha sido um dos mais importantes para mim. Eu conheci naquele lugar duas pessoas que passaram a fazer parte da minha família. Você e claro, o Harry. A primeira impressão que tive de você foi de uma menina mandona e inteligente, essas sem duvida são suas qualidades mais notáveis. –todos riem - Mais com o tempo, trasgos, visgos do diabo, monstros de Slytherin, guerras, lordes das trevas, e horcruxes penduradas no pescoço me fizeram perceber que você causava em mim uma sensação diferente, nunca antes experimentada. Levou um tempo para perceber o que era, mais depois do baile de inverno, não podia ficar mais claro para mim o que era aquela coisa nova. Várias vezes pensei que a minha falta de coragem, a minha vergonha e principalmente o meu medo me afastassem de você. Saber que você possivelmente teve um caso com outro me fez perder as esperanças. Fez-me cometer mais erros, afastando a possibilidade de um dia estar com você. Foram meses sem nos falarmos, até que pela primeira vez, eu estava à beira da morte. Nós voltamos a nos falar, mais mesmo assim eu não disse que gostava de você. Eu ao menos tentei. Foi a primeira vez que disse um "I love you", lembra? – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione e veio junto com um pequeno sorriso – Tantos acontecimentos.. Tantas duvidas... E na guerra, num período onde as trevas reinavam, aconteceu nosso primeiro beijo. Aquilo foi um raio de sol num horizonte escuro sem uma luz em seu fim. Foi o que me fez lutar com bravura. Não lutar por mim, não lutar pelo mundo, lutar por você. Mais isso não importa. O que importa é que HOJE estamos aqui, juntos... e é assim que eu quero ficar pro resto da minha vida. Junto com você. Não importa os erros e loucuras cometidas em vão... Importa o futuro. E o meu futuro é perto de você. Porque eu te amo.

Ele colocou a aliança no dedo dela, rezando, pedindo a Merlin que ele pudesse dar à ela toda a felicidade que ela merecia.

_ And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My endless love... _

O homenzinho virou-se para ele e disse:

-Pode beijar a noiva.

Eles se deram um beijo rápido e delicado, logo estavam saindo e deixando o gramado livre para uma grande festa começar.

-O que eu mais queria fazer agora é ir para o meu antigo quarto e tirar este seu vestido sabia? –Ele cochichou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir.

-Deixa pra nossa Lua de Mel está bem?

Ele concordou discretamente com a cabeça, fazendo cara de desolado.

Hermione deu um selinho no marido e eles foram para a pista dançar a primeira valsa como marido e mulher.

s2

**N.A.:** _1º de tudo: O título não me pertence tá bom gente! Eu o peguei "emprestado" de um livro que minha professora de português indicou. Se vocês se interessaram pelo nome eu recomendo que leiam, pois é muito³³ bonito._

_2º: Eu achei a história bem bonitinha, espero que tenham gostado. Meu sonho era escrever sobre o casamento deles. Eu queria ter feito isso mais detalhadamente em capítulos, mais essa short surgiu na minha cabeça de repente e eu precisei escrevê-la._

_3º:A música que aparece no flashback e no casamento é_ _"Endless Love". E eu a acho perfeita_

_4º: Obrigada por ler, eu espero uma rewiew._

_Thank you very much sweets._

_By: **Naty Weasley**._ : B


End file.
